Pocket-Sized
by AliveO
Summary: Ezra finds a strange device while the Spectres are on a sabotage mission deep in Imperial territory, and soon learns not to rummage through other people's desks.
1. An Unfortunate Accident

**A/N – I thought about writing a fun little twoshot to get myself back into the grove again, so here goes.**

* * *

The team edged into the main generator room, their heads darting across the room looking for any more Imperials.

"Room's clear, Spectre 1." stated Zeb, still eyeing the wall in front of him.

"I hear ya, lets get in and out fast." replied Kanan, already moving towards the centre of the room.

Ezra, on the other hand was distracted by a small desk in a secluded corner of the room, he'd developed a habit of rummaging through any drawer he saw recently. Nobody knew why.

"Kid, stop playing with that hydrospanner and help me open this." Kanan shouted, exasperated. He was in position to open the small door and had his hand wrapped around the steel handle.

"This isn't a hydrospanner, Master. Although it does look like one..." Era trailed off, obviously intrigued by his latest find. "Oh well, guess I'll ask someone later" he sighed, hooking the strange object onto his belt and began to make his way over to the older Jedi.

The pair grabbed a handle each and pulled, the hatch coming out of its housing cleanly.

"Well that wasn't so bad, was it?" Ezra smirked, but before he knew anything the device he placed on his belt made a high-pitched bleep and before Ezra could say anything he'd been shrunk. "Oh, Karabast."

* * *

"What did you do?" Was all Hera could manage before bursting out laughing. Ezra simply stood on the pilot's console and scowled disapprovingly at the Twi'lek. "Hey – don't look at me like that." She squeezed out "I'm not the one the size off a caff cup!".

"Ya know Hera, I'da thought you'd be the one that'd take a sensible point of view." still annoyed, the kid jumped down from the instruments and walked through the rest of his unsympathetic crew before climbing into a vent.

* * *

 **Conclusion will be posted later today.**

 **Love ya!**


	2. Curiosity killed the Loth-cat

**A/N – Loving the positive feedback so far, and I've decided to extend this to 4 chapters, the next of which will be posted either tomorrow or Sunday.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

Ezra wandered through the labyrinth of vents within the Ghost, he knew there were a lot of them, but being only 6 inches tall made you gain a certain point of view not readily available to regular-sized folks.

"I wonder what else is hidden in this ship that I haven't seen yet?" Ezra asked himself.

Curiosity getting the better of him, the kid set off towards where he thought Kanan's room was. Ezra had always wondered what his master got up to when he wasn't being trained or an Op wasn't going on.

When he reached the elder Jedi's bunk, Ezra was disappointed to see his teacher just lying in state, eyes closed. 'Is he just meditating?' thought Ezra 'How _entertaining_.' Believing his master was unaware of his presence, the fifteen year-old began to walk away from the vent's opening.

"Oh no you don't" said Kanan with a face that read 'busted!' as he used the force to push open the vent and pull Ezra out of it. "Just 'cos your the size of an actual Lothrat doesn't mean you get to behave like one." Ezra huffed and rolled his eyes. Kanan could be the most annoying person in the galaxy sometimes.

"But master, whatever does a 6 inch tall person usually do anyways?" inquired Ezra with an obviously fake innocence.

"What everything else 6 inches tall does." Kanan replied dismissively, forgetting he was talking to a teenager here. Almost on que, Ezra raised an eyebrow and began:

"Well I know what _something_ 6 inches tall might do." Ezra whispered, in a strange tone that made Kanan a little uneasy.

"Ezra, unfortunately, I don't think any part of your body retained its size, even with over-exaggeration taken into account." Kanan chuckled, he knew how to grind the kid's gears, he was that age once.

Ezra simply pouted and made for the exit.

 _He actually_ _ **is**_ _the most annoying person in the galaxy._

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that. Next chapter will most likely involve Ezra spying on the rest of the crew, and the trouble he gets into there, so it'll be a lot longer than the usual.**

 **Until next time folks!**


	3. Found - Again

**A/N – Here is chapter 3 of this short, I appreciate all the lovely feedback I'm getting for this story. I'm always surprised by the warmth of this community :-).**

 **On with the show!**

* * *

After being _ejected_ from Kanan's room, Ezra decided he'd try the vents again, but stay away from the member of the crew who could sense where he was. Scrambling up into the dark opening, he eventually stumbled across another opening, just like before, he leaned over the edge of the grate and peered into the room below.

He was confronted by an explosion of colour and mess.

 _Must be Sabine's room._ He quietly thought to himself. _I wonder what she gets up to in her spare time, gotta be more interesting than meditation man over there._

Staying silent, Ezra watched as the Mandalorian entered the room. She wandered over to a small table and continued to work on a sketch she'd almost completed.

Then, Ezra was sprung upon by bad luck when a sneeze crept up towards his nose. Unable to hold it in, the noise was audible enough, despite his small size, to disturb the working artist and send her towards him. Desperately trying to scramble across the grate, Ezra almost made it to the edge when he was grabbed by the collar.

"Hey, Bridger, just _what_ do you think you're doing?" Sabine asked in a stern voice, although Ezra couldn't be sure whether she was playing around or about to kill him.

"Err, I was – Just passing through!" Ezra nodded furiously and smiled, but it was soon reversed when he looked back at the Mando's face.

"Kid, has anyone in the galaxy _ever_ told you not to snoop around, especially in people's _private_ space?" The blank look on Ezra's face told Sabine all she needed to know – of _course_ not.

The door, which Sabine had accidentally left wide open, suddenly produced a voice which caused dread to ripple through Ezra's heart.

 _Hera._

"Ezra Bridger, why are you in here?" she thundered. Ezra seemed to mouth a few choice words before finally replying.

"Hera, I – I can explain." her frown told him to continue. Ezra could make up pretty much anything to get himself out of trouble back on the streets, but people actually knowing who you were made things a bit more… difficult. "Ya see, I was just craw- _walk_ -ing through the vent over here when Sabine decided it'd be fun to grab me and start yelling about 'boundaries'." satisfied with his alibi, Ezra tried to escape the clutches of the enraged Sabine, who was visibly steaming at his lame excuse.

"Anyway. I'm sure that Sabine, judging by that face, already has a way to get back at you. For now, Kanan and I have pretty much figured out how to get you back up to normal size." Ezra's mouth formed a slight smile, although he stopped when he realised that being bigger again will make it less easy to avoid Sabine's wrath.

* * *

 **That one was a bit naff, I'll admit, but hey. I'm trying to get back into this again, so I might be a little rusty! *Makes Ezra smirk face***

 **Anyway, I'll update again tomorrow my readers, don't be scared!**


	4. 1:1 Scale

**A/N – Sorry for the short delay, spent a while trying to figure out how I wanted to conclude the story. But I figured it out in the end :P.**

 **Enjoy! (P.S. This chapter is trying to be a bit more serious – give it some love pls!)**

* * *

Making their way towards the Ghost's cockpit, Hera started to explain their plan to get Ezra back up to his normal short self, getting him out of his _really_ short self.

"So, Ezra. Kanan and I looked at Sabine's data recordings of the sabotage mission. We found that whatever that device was you were carrying reacted with the core's radiation and activated, shrinking you." For the first time in a while, she gave Ezra a sympathetic look as he tried to catch up with her.

"Thanks Hera, but – one thing – How do we get any more of this radiation? Didn't the reactor blow when we got out?"

"Well, there's your problem, Ezra. We don't exactly know how." She finished as the pair walked through the door.

"I'm afraid not." Kanan introduced himself to the conversation "The only way we know of to revert your size is to actually go back to the site, but it's incredibly dangerous with all the imperial clean-up squads around."

"Guys, we're forgetting something here – I'm not even half a foot tall, I don't think the Imps will be on the look out for any cup-sized rebels. Hera, if you could get the Ghost down a reasonable distance from the power gen, I think I could sneak in by myself an-" the kid was cut off by Kanan

"Ok kid, stop right there. First of all, I don't like the idea of you going into a hostile facility on your own, and second of all, how do you propose regular Ezra gets out of this? You're not gonna be able to sneak out as easily." Kanan's message was further delivered by a strong frown, supported by Hera's silent agreement.

"Well, _master_ , as far as I can see, there is no better way to do it, anyways, if worse comes for worse, I'll just do what I do best."

"So then, my _young padawan_ , what might that be?"

Ezra's cocky smile made Kanan feel uneasy.

" _Improvising_ "

* * *

Ezra's self-proclaimed _masterplan_ was at its midway point, and he had just reached the main core room. The use of his diminutive state was proving to be a great success, despite the mockery over the comm.

"Ok, Spectre 6 is moving towards the reactor. Talk me through this, don't want to end up _even_ smaller, now, do I?"

Kanan sighed, his apprentice could be inappropriately arrogant sometimes, never a good trait for a Jedi.

"Spectre 1 here, ok kid, you're gonna need to get that hatch open somehow. The core explosion was contained inside the chamber, the rest of the facility was trashed by the chain power loss throughout the structural system."

Ezra's face dropped, he was 6 _kriffing_ inches tall! How was he supposed to get the hatch open? Then he remembered, the panel to his left had an emergency override which would spring the hatch open automatically. Scrambling up the console, Ezra glanced over a the desk which had started the whole escapade, rammed halfway through a window with the contents of the drawer spilled over the singed floor.

"Poppin the hatch, Spectre 1 – WHOA!" Ezra let out a cry as the device interacted witht the waves and enlarged him.

"Spectre 6! dammit, kid. If you're not ok then-"

"It's alright, master. The thing worked, and it looks burnt out. I may have gained a few centimetres in the process as well" The lowering of the tone at the end of his comm told the crew he was smirking. Ezra's facial expressions always synced up with his voice. "Now comes the difficult part, Spectre 5, you got the distraction ready?"

"I hope that's a rhetorical question." the snappy answer brought a smile across Ezra's face, _typical Sabine, never a shadow of a doubt._

"In three – two – one -" A compact explosion rocked the room as Ezra took that as his que to tail off in the opposite direction. The eruption would probably be taken by the Imps as the last of the systems giving out, with the clean-up troops moving towards it to check any other damage, Ezra had a clean escape, and eventually made it back to the Ghost.

* * *

"Wow, are you sure the device worked, kid? You still seem a bit on the tiny side." Sabine's snarky comment was met with a frown and a pair of fiery eyes. Ezra _really_ didn't like his size being taken the mickey out of. It led many of the crew – well, mainly Zeb – to believe he might take it the _wrong_ way.

"Thanks for the help getting out of there" he squeezed out through gritted teeth. Not-so-subtly ignoring the remark.

"Looks like things'll be getting back to normal around here then." Hera said, grinning. As funny as it was, seeing Ezra that small, it was even better to have their teenage sarcasm generator fully functional again.

* * *

 **That concludes this story, but I may take Guest's advice and expand on some of my other chapters in the future. For now, though. On with more stories!**

 **\- AliveO.**


End file.
